


Gateway Girl

by Taemmie



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taemmie/pseuds/Taemmie
Summary: (Cayde-6 x Reader x Zavala)You don't know how it happened but it happened. First, you were put into Cryostasis and second, you found yourself in between two men that you learned to hold dear.  Worst of all is that all kinds of Enemies are after you, trying to get you to bless them with the power of the Light.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Your eyes slowly fluttered open as you felt the warmth of the outside world crawling into your little capsule. Feeling your arm being ruffly taken and your body swinging in the air until you land on what you assumed was a shoulder. Your sight was still too hazy to see something clearly. Hearing some growling and mostly gibberish, you guessed that it either wasn't human or that your hearing was still mostly asleep. Taking notice that your sight was getting darker, you guessed that you were slowly falling asleep again, feeling extremely exhausted. Later on, when you woke up, you saw that you were in some sort of cell. Sitting up you felt an immense headache rolling your way.

Letting out a grunt of pain seemed to attract someone's attention. Walking into your field of view was something else than human. You backed up against the wall, afraid of the creature in front of you. The creature opened the cell's door and walked towards you. Grabbing your arm and dragging you behind it. You tried to fight it off or at least get out of the creature's grip, but it was to no avail. Once it had dragged you out, you saw that you were indeed in a small cell. While getting dragged throughout the ship, you looked around, searching for a way to escape. Stopping in front of a pair of mechanic sliding doors, the who dragged you, waited a second for them to open. Walking into what looked like to be the cockpit, he leads you to the captain of the ship. Looking outside the huge windows, you saw that you were in the air but not moving.

Hearing gibberish, you turned your head to see what was going on. Seeing them talking in an unknown language, you started to get more nervous. Suddenly, the one who dragged you through the ship took your arm and showed the captain something on it. An understanding hum came from the Captain before he told the other one something. You two took off again, but this time he didn't take you to the cell but to a comfortable looking bedroom. Closing and locking the door behind you after he went out again. Sitting on the soft bed, you inspected your arm, seeing a symbol printed onto it. The symbol was a simple white circle with some black at the bottom and top. Sighing, you let yourself fall back onto the bed. Within the next second, the red alarm of the ship had gone off. Blaring through the speakers of the ship was yet again gibberish until it broke off with a few gunshots. Rapidly you sat up again, looking around for a place to hide. You eventually, settled on hiding in one of the Mettalic dressers.

After about 10 minutes of hiding, the gunshots in the distance became louder and louder until they reached your door. The door opened and you heard someone walking in and around the room, seemingly searching for something, for you. In one motion the doors to the dresser flew open, your sitting form being exposed to the intruder. But he didn't shot you like expected, he took a small step back and offered you his hand. Hesitantly taking it, the mystery person helped you to your feet. Much to your surprise, a small ball surrounded by pyramids appeared next to him. "Don't worry, we're friendly!" chirped the small object. You just gave a small nod in response. "Come on, we need to get out before they call for backup," said the Roboter taking your hand and dragging you to the door of the room.

Letting go of your hand, he started to run down the hall, following him, you hardly managed to keep up with him. After turning the corner, he was suddenly gone! Standing in the hallway while looking down all four ways, you heard your seemingly unhappy captors running towards you. They too turned the corner, ready to shot but lowered their guns once they saw you standing there alone. All of them walked over to you, one reaching for your arm but stopped as he dropped dead in front of you.

Seeing a bright light burning in one of the forks, you ducked, closed your eyes and your hands over your ears, trying to block out all that was happening. You slightly jumped when you felt a gentle hand touch your shoulder. Opening your eyes, you saw that it was the Roboter from before, who kneeled down to your level. Helping you up, he took your hand again and walked down one of the ways. After turning yet another corner, you saw that it had led to an open deck. In front of the deck was a ship waiting for the two of you. Looking around, he tried to spot any more enemies nearby but saw none. Suddenly you were slightly lifted from the ground, your body disintegrating in bright blue light. Next thing you knew, you were on the ship together with your savior, who piloted the ship. "You should probably lay down for a bit, behind you is my bed. I'll wake you when we're there," he told you. Laying down on the makeshift bed, you couldn't fall asleep. Your family and friends coming to mind as you slowly teared up.

"Hey hey, don't cry," he panicked as he made his way towards you. "I got you out there safely didn't I?" he asked. "M-my Family, where are they?" you spoke up, your vocal cords feeling like they haven't been in use for years. Turning around on the bed, you finally had the time to take in his appearance. The metal in his face were both strikingly blue and some faded shade of yellow. A small horn crowned his head. For eyes he had blue light and whenever he spoke an orange light would appear. Lowering his head at your question, he thought for a moment. "What year do you remember?" asked his ghost. "2019," they looked at each other before the little flying object spoke up again. "We have the year 2752," your eyes widen at this, realizing that everyone you knew loved was dead. "Just lay down, okay? We'll be there soon. Oh and you can call me Cayde," he said as he went back over to the cockpit while his little friend stayed with you telling you about the new time you were in, explaining their enemies, the traveler, the light and the guardians.

Landing his ship, he walked to the back of it only to see you asleep with his ghost cuddles up at you. Kneeling down beside you he gently shook you out of your slumber. Upon opening your eyes you realized that everything that had happened until now wasn't a dream. "We're here sleepyhead," Cayde said softly. Getting up and brushing the blanket off of you, you followed him out the ship, still a bit sleepy. After some small talk and walking around, you finally reached a blue-skinned man. "Cayde, where have you been if I may ask and who is that?" he asked quite annoyed with the Exo. "Relax, Zavala I haven't done anything bad, I swear!" Cayde excused himself and shoved you in front of him. "Zavala, meet ..." he paused and looked at you. "(Full Name)...or (Nickname) for short," you said. "(Nickname). (Nickname), meet Zavala the Titan Vanguard and kinda the leader of this place," Cayde continued. Zavala shifted on his legs before extending his hand for you to shake. Taking it, he saw the mark on your extended arm.

"Come, (First name), you have been asleep for a very long time," Zavala said leading you away from Cayde. "I-I can take her to Ikora!" he yelled after you two, running after you. "There would be no need for that Cayde. I want to talk to Ikora about that subject myself," he sternly replied. Knowing there won't be any way to change his mind, Cayde silently followed you.

Turning another corner, you found yourself at some sort of Plaza. There were normal people selling stuff. In front of some construction that was still in work, stood an African American Woman. Walking up to the Woman, who you presumed to be Ikora, Zavala spoke up. "Ikora, this is (First Name) and it seems like she is the Travelers chosen one. She has the mark after all," Zavala explained and Ikora looked back at you. "Then we should start right away," Ikora said, walking over to some Books and handing them to you. "Please read them, they answer most of your questions about the new time and the mark on your arm. Tomorrow we will begin with the training," she instructed, to which you just nod. Zavala and Ikora exchanged a few words while Cayde tried to talk to you but you couldn't pay him much attention since you were still staring at the books. To be honest part of you was excited to read them but the other part was still refusing this to be real.

Seeing a hand wave in front of you, you snapped back out of your stare. Looking up to see Cayde's hand retracting from you. "What got your pretty little head all caught up?" he asked in an amused tone. "I umm..." you started to think about something to change the subject not wanting to talk about your family and break down crying in public. "I just thought where I was gonna stay for the time being, since I'm kinda homeless you know," you said shyly, looking away from him. "Oh I know, you could stay with me!" he blurts out, taking hold of your shoulders and leading you away. "But...but Zavala and Ikora. What if they still need anything from me?" you questioned the Exo, but the just shrugged. "There's always time for that tomorrow. So, first of all, I'm gonna show you to the living quarters where you will be staying," he paused for a moment. "And then I'm gonna show you my favorite Ramen shop, hope you like spicy things," he continued.

There you were now, living with the Hunter Vanguard who, not to your knowledge, already developed a crush for you.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping inside Cayde's living quarters, you looked around. To the left was a simple small kitchen, to the right that you assumed to be the living room. On the other side of you was a short corridor with three doors. It was simple, yes, but thats what you liked about it. "I'll show you to your room," he said walking past you, you following close behind. Upon opening a door, you were yet again met with a simple bedroom. Following the owner inside, you walked over to the bed. "Well, it's a bit dusty in here but you'll manage," he said taking the Blanket from the bed and dusting it off. Coughing a little, you opened the window, just now noticing the breathtaking view. Setting the bookbag, that Ikora gave you along with the many books, down, you continued to look outside the window. "I'll be waiting for you outside," he said as he was about to leave. "But Ikora said to read the books," you questioned him and his reasoning. "You can always read those dusty old books after the spicy ramen shop," he said with a playful wink before closing the door, leaving you for yourself.

You couldn't help but smile at his silly and carefree personage. Blowing off some of the dust on the table, you began pulling out the books one by one, getting a closer look at them. The one that your attention the most was a golden book with the title 'The golden age and before'. Deciding to take the book with you, you swung the Bookbag over your shoulder and headed out towards Cayde. "Wadda need that for?" he asked and pointed to bag slung over your shoulder. "Just a book that seemed interesting," you answered. He looked at the bag and then back up to meet your eyes. "You won't need that book, I'm entertainment enough," he stated as if it was obvious. Taking the bookbag from you and throwing it back inside his room, he made sure that you didn't go to get it. Taking your hand in his and leading the way out the door.

\---Time skip---

You enjoyed spending your evening with Cayde. He made you laugh almost every minute, even when it wasn't planned. The two fo you continued to eat and talk at the ramen shop until Cayde decided to call it a night. Walking next to him, you were soon to arrive at his living quarters. Though he stopped before reaching it. Stopping, you looked at him puzzled then over to the front door. You didn't expect to see commander Zavala standing there knocking on the door. He seemed a bit annoyed. You were about to call out to him if it weren't for a robotic hand to quickly shot over your mouth, silencing you. "You better don't do that," the Exo said to which you looked at him confused. "Look, I may or may have not been at work this evening, causing Zavala over there to search for me," Cayde said it like it happens every second day. You managed to wiggle out from his hand. "You have to be at your position, what if something happens?" you said before Zavala turned around to walk away, only to see you two standing there.

"Cayde, you are ignoring your duties again," Zavala scolded the other male. "And keeping (Y/N) up before her training starts isn't good either," he continued, looking at you a tad worried. "I'm sure it has been a one-time thing since Cayde wanted to show me around a bit. I'm sorry if I had caused some difficulties," you jumped in before any of the two could say something. Zavala seemingly relaxed at what you had said, he didn't want you to apologize or feel like you were causing difficulties. He just wanted Cayde at his spot...and maybe spend some quality time with you too. 

Walking into your room, you released a puff of air, 'Thank god Commander Zavala didn't go as far as getting me away from Cayde, but I don't know if I can defuse the situation next time something like this happens," you let yourself plop down onto your bed trying not to think of your family and how worried they have been when you disappeared. You should have never run away after that stupid fight and now you couldn't fight the tears anymore. Crying yourself to sleep.


End file.
